College episode 3
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: When we last left off our broken friendship between Dexter and Timmy heat up. No really there was this fire and everything and blood and glass it was a very good story. In this one we have Dexter and Timmy and the others going about with their lives, except Dexter and Dee something happened to Dexter, This story main reason is to get you a little info and to get you ready. Enjoy!


RECAP: Dexter paints Luigi's mustache pink from the lack of sleep he caused. Dexter falls asleep to cause fire. Timmy saves Dexter they are in being rushed to the hospital. Also I'll using these () to help you tell who story it is. This has a lot of stories in this episode. I hope you can keep up and enjoy!

(Dexter P.O.V.) "He is waking up!" I hear someone say waking up from my coma. "What happened?" I ask in pain. "You don't remember what happened to you?" Dee Dee ask me in a sort of wondering way. "Sorry I don't remember a thing." I say wondering how did I get into the hospital. Dee Dee tells me everything that happened about the fire and how Timmy came and saved him. I ask in wonder, "Okay so who if Timmy?" Dee Dee gasps in shock and says, "You do not remember Timmy?" Dexter shakes his head no. Dee Dee asks in worry, "Do you know who I am?" Dexter says, "You are my mom right?" Dee Dee starts to tear up and says, "Dexter you lost your memory!" Dee Dee runs out of the room crying trying to tell a doctor about the lost of her brother's amazing memories. A few minutes later Dee Dee comes back and watches as the nurses push me to get a brain scan.

(Timmy P.O.V.) "I feel funny," I say. "Good you finally woke up!" Jimmy says sitting in a chair on the side of me. "Can I go home?" I ask tired. "Yeah come on let me help you up." Timmy and Jimmy sign a sheet for the release and go to Jimmy's red Lamborghini. Jimmy drives Timmy back home where a whole crowd is there cheering for him for saving their fellow student. Timmy and Jimmy try to dodge their fellow classmates to get to their dorm. After dodging a crowds, signing autographs, and dodging cameras they snuck into their dorm and locked the door. "Thanks for everything Jimmy," I say trying not to think about Dexter. "It is nothing really what are friends for, "Jimmy says calmly. "Jimmy I'll repay you back one day I promise." I says in a certain voice but tiring voice. "Okay Timmy whatever you say," Jimmy says in a calm voice. "I'm tired I think I'll take a rest." Timmy says getting in his bed. "Okay Timmy I'll just be working on an invention." Jimmy says starting to walk into a closet. Jimmy opens a panel and types in a code. The floor starts to descend to an underground lab.

(Tootie P.O.V.) "Hey Spongebob," I say in a sad way. Spongebob walks over to me and kiss my cheek. "What's wrong baby?" Spongebob asks me in wonder. "It is nothing just nothing." IO sighs and says. "Is it about that stupid Timmy kid being in the hospital?" Spongebob says starting to reach for I to make out. "He is not stupid!" I say pushing Spongebob to the ground and looks away from him. Spongebob gets up and says, "It's Saturday come on lets go bowling or something that will make you better will you happier will it?" Tootie turns around slowly and says, "Yeah I guess it will make me a little better." Spongebob snickers a little and says, "come on lets go now." I say, "One minute I got to go get my purse." I run to her dorm and gets my favorite purse and put in my pepper spray just in case Spongebob tries something funny tonight. I walk outside a few mintues later to see Spongebob waiting in his black Escalade truck. I sit in the front with Spongebob and we drive off.

(Jimmy P.O.V.) "Now I just need five million watts of electricity to finish my experiment and this could change history!" Jimmy says in joy. Jimmy goes to a spot where the underground wires where the school gets all of their electricity from. "Here goes nothing," Jimmy says while connects two wires to the school wires and a giants spark happens and electricity is now coming to the machine. "It's working it is really working!" Jimmy says in the joy of the charging of his invention. He pulls the wires off 10 minutes after when he first started with special gloves. "Now to test it out," Jimmy said calm but nervously as he presses the button and then all of the sudden it starts to turn on. "Yes yes come on keep going." It's data starts to load onto the computer to notify that is working properly and then it gets up and says, "Hi I am Martian!" "It works it really works!" Jimmy says in awe and wonder. "I did it I made a life like robot!" Jimmy said until all of the sudden Martian starts to smoke. Jimmy's first reaction was to shut it down. He sat and thought how he could fix it. "Darn it I better start working on Martian before I got to go to work," Jimmy said as he plugged Martian before he plodded him into his super computer ,which is not as advanced as the one where he works at.

(Timmy P.O.V.) I was watching Tobuscus videos on youtube until I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up a little wobbly but steadly to the door and opened it. It was Cindy she was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes and booty shorts with blue ear rings. Cindy smiled then started hugging me I tried not to but my face been red. I guess I never got over my crush with her. "How do you feel I heard what happened?" Cindy said as she stopped hugging me in a scared type of way. I couldn't talk because I was thinking of all the memories we had together and trying not to say something stupid or something I will regret. "Timmy are you ok?" Cindy said. I replied finally by saying, "Y-Y-Yeah want to come in?" Things were quiet for a moment while Cindy walks in and sits on my bed and I sit next to her. I broke the silence by asking, "How are things going?" Cindy looked at me then looked at one of the photos of her and Jimmy and replied, "Good I been getting all A's at school and captain of the debate team and getting ready for volley ball tryouts." I smiled then said, "So how are things going with you and mister Cranium" A single tear went down Cindy's eye and said, "Not well he is not really talking now since his so called new invention to get him that big promotion he talked about." I looked at closet knowing that somewhere is the elevator to the lab I was going to tell Cindy where she could find him but I had a better idea. I told Cindy this, "Cindy how about you and me go to the park and just you know hang out." Cindy looks at me then looks at a picture of Jimmy then says, "Ok lets go now." I told her I would meet her outside since I had to change. I quickly put on my black and white striped shirt, black jeans, my black jacket, checkered converse and my black and white beanie. I took the shortest way possible to avoid my fans and met Cindy in the guest parking space. We got into her silver Lincoln and drove off to the park.

(Dee Dee P.O.V.) Three hours after the brain scans Dexter got a bad case of amnesia the doctors tell me. I wanted to cry but I knew I must stay strong I ask the doctor is there any way at all I could help Dexter come back to normal? Doctor Amy looks at Dexter than Dee Dee and says, "Dee Dee there is no 100% way to help or tell if Dexter will ever get better, but maybe if you just show him familiar and important objects to him and treat him like a normal person and nothing ever happen." Dee Dee stood there and listen to every word a few tears rolled down her eyes. She hugged Doctor Amy and took how brother home. She pulls Dexter by the arm all the way to his room. Of course he had no clue where he was, who this person is pulling him, and why is everyone taking pictures and making crowds. When Dee Dee finally reaches her dorm she looks as Dexter and says, "Dexter do you remember anything from here?" Dexter shakes his no and then says, "I'm tired." Dee Dee opens her door and puts Dexter into bed. Goodnight Dexter," Dee Dee says as she pulls her bed cover over Dexter. "Goodnight whoever you are."

YEAH WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE. I'M STICKING WITH THESE CHARACTER'S STORIES FOR A WHILE. THE MAIN ONE HERE IF YOU HAVE NOT GUESSED IT IS DEXTER'S STORY OF LIFE. NEXT IMPORTANT WOULD NOT BE TIMMY IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE THE TOOTIE STORY THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET COMPLEX IN A FEW SO YEA. THE JIMMY AND TIMMY RIVALERY WILL START BACK UP SOON BECAUSE OF ONCE AGAIN CIDNEY IS IN THE PICTURE. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT WHICH CHARACTERS SHOULD I ADD NEXT PUT IN THE COMMENT. HERE ARE MY MOST LIKELY ADDINGS. GO VOTE ON THESE PAIRS OF PEOPLE TO WHO COMES NEXT :D 1.(Gravity Falls) Dipper/Mabel/Pacifica/Wendy 2.(Danny Phantom) Danny/Sam/Tucker 3.(Kid vs. Kat)COOP/MINDY/DENNIS/PHEOBE/FIONA


End file.
